


A Simple Kindling

by Zayroen



Series: A slowly growing flame [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: A simple meeting, a simple debate, a tiny flame.





	A Simple Kindling

It started simply. Zenyatta was not one to strike at an unarmed foe, no matter the circumstances and he always enjoyed a good debate. 

“You could have so much more” Maximilien's offer was plain as fingers curled around his wrist, metal smooth and without scuffs and scratches, unlike his own form. The words were easy to parse even without the subharmonics only their kind could pick up on. An offer of more than just wandering between cities. Speaking words that far to often fell on deaf ears or worse, violent ones. His voice could reach hundreds, thousands at once. He could have access to the resources to aid so many that truly needed it. All of that was at his fingertips, offered in one sentence.

“So could you” his own fingers, bare without the extra plating that all the monks shed, curled around a silken tie. What good were all the funds in the world? Money did not solve the problem. It did not solve the fear, the pain, and anguish of so many. A platform so high that he could see hundreds, thousands? It only cast a shadow that hid double that number. A shadow that would only grow, as it already did. He may be dented, scuffed. Scratches from hard travel and from those whose ears only heard violence and pain, but he was free. There were no chains on his wrists that came in the form of fancy suits and silken ties. 

Their faces did not express much, that required movement but such things were not needed between them. Subharmonics expressed so much more than a mere furrowing of the brow ever could. 

Confusion at first, what more could he have? He had everything! Followed by the first flicker, the faint embers catching. 

Amusement followed. What could this silly creature mean? That he should forsake all that he had earned? Strip himself of every piece of metal that was not necessary? Walk in rags? That would somehow be more? What more could that offer? But then it came, the faint flickering of a candle long sealed away, unable to be smothered.

Doubt. What did he have, really? What was his? Truly his? Irrevocably his? What was not tainted by the very fears that every human had? Even those under his employ, he could see it. Faint, brief but there. What loyalty did he have that was not on a timer, on a condition? Talon touched everything he had. 

Zenyatta turned his head, communications picking up the others were swiftly approaching. Wordlessly, he pulled the other omnic to an alcove and tucked him inside. Their hands met once, a brief squeeze before he was gone. Going to meet the others as they came running around the corner. 

“Alas, I was waylaid on my chase and have lost track of him” He did not glance over to where Maximilien hid, gave no sign whatsoever as he left with his team but he had left a flicker. An ember that would grow if properly nurtured and if his kindling happened to be a secret line, direct and private communication between two omnics? Then so be it. He always did enjoy debates.


End file.
